


Halloween at Tsurumakis'

by AimingSashimiG, Aizarashi, Ash0605, Lazer196, Resident_NEET, thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Collaborative Work, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gremlin Summoning, Horror, Leon is there!, Love and Life, NXXX-NXXX-NXX motherfXckers, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizarashi/pseuds/Aizarashi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazer196/pseuds/Lazer196, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: It’s Halloween. It’s gay. It’s a gay ol' Halloween party at the Tsurumaki mansion. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Aoba Moca & Udagawa Ako, Hazawa Tsugumi/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato, Imai Lisa/Mitake Ran, Shirokane Rinko/Maruyama Aya, Udagawa Tomoe/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Halloween at Tsurumakis'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab fic written by multiple authors in the Kira Kira writing discord server for Halloween! Much rarepairs. Wow.  
> (Kokoro authors wanted)  
> We hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/S52kPxv

“It was a dark and stormy night. Outside the Tsurumaki Manor, darkness smothered the walls…”

“Do you think there’s bread in the darkness? It might be worth braving it out,” Moca said to Ako.

  
“I guess Saaya hasn’t arrived yet, so maybe?” Ako responded.

“Shall we go ensure the delivery of today’s treats?” Moca suggested.

“Having an adventure in the darkness sounds fun! But tricking a bunch of people because there are no treats also sounds fun…” Ako contemplated

“Ako don’t walk around in the dark you’re gonna fall!”

“Onee-chan, we used to play tag in the dark all the time, and I was even younger back then. And besides, I have Moca to protect me,” Ako protested.

“I trusted Moca to protect you once and she ended up smooching you.”

“H-Hold up, Moca, did you really do that?” Ran rubs her forehead, being used to her childhood friend’s mischievous acts by now. 

“Well if you're jealous, you can always ask me to do it, Ran-chan~” Lisa commented, causing Ran to click her tongue. 

“Ako asked very nicely, and who is Moca to deny one of her fans? It was pretty Akool,” Moca replied.

“Yup! Kissing girls is super cool! I know since I saw onee-chan doing it,” Ako added.

“Moca fools around like this at work too, you're not the only one Ran-chan… eheh!” Lisa giggled lightly, throwing her left arm over Ran’s shoulder, making the vocalist’s face brush pink in response.

“Moca, have you been kissing other girls! Well, I understand since Lisa-nee’s hot, but you should invite me so I can get a kiss too!” Ako exclaimed. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukina stared silently at the commotion between the girls. She did feel a bit out of place in this party. The thing was, she rarely attended parties. Well, if you considered those gatherings between the BanG Dream girls after a concert as a party. However, after much convincing from Lisa, Yukina finally relented. Although, she stood firm on not wearing a cat costume.

Yukina held a glass of peach juice, taking small sips from it.

“Yukina-senpai…” A small voice sounded beside Yukina. Yukina turned to her side to see Tsugumi doing a timid wave. Tsugumi was wearing brown cat ears on her head and there were some whiskers drawn on her face. 

“Hazawa-san?” Yukina was immediately attracted by the girl in the cat costume.

“I-I just made some of these for you… w-would you like to try some?” Tsugumi held out a small transparent bag. Inside the bag are a few black, cat-shaped cookies. 

Yukina blushed slightly at the cute cat face that was on the cookies. “You made them for me? T-Thanks, I will take them.”

“Moca-chan said you like cats, that’s why I made them in the shape of cats hehe,” Tsugumi chuckled nervously. She still felt a bit intimidated by Yukina. The truth was, she admitted to the Afterglow members about her crush on Yukina and asked for some advice. None of them really knew how to chase the famed ice queen until Moca revealed the little secret that Yukina had. That gave Tsugumi the idea of the cat-shaped cookies and the cat costume.

“A-Aoba-san said that?!” Yukina looked down, clearly embarrassed by her closet cat fanatic being exposed to Tsugumi like that.

_ I knew I couldn’t trust Aoba-san with my secret… _

“A-Ah! I mean…” Tsugumi thought she must have said something wrong and tried to apologise.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologise, it’s not your fault.” Yukina crossed her arms and shook her head. 

“I...I am sorry!” Tsugumi apologised anyway. Yukina stared at the flustered cat girl and let out a soft laugh.

“E-Eh?!” Tsugumi quickly bowed a few more times, thinking she must’ve made a huge mistake, because she’d never heard Yukina laugh before. Yukina quickly grabbed Tsugumi by the shoulder to stop her from bowing further, staring deeply into her eyes. The brown eyes of Tsugumi reflected the yellow irises of Yukina. Then Yukina looked down on Tsugumi's thin lips. They looked weirdly attractive now. Their faces got closer and closer.

“Yu-yu-yukina-senpai?” Tsugumi stuttered, her face flushed red. 

“Ah, pardon me. I-” Yukina didn’t know what got over her. She released Tsugumi immediately and retreated backwards. 

“I-It’s okay!” Tsugumi held Yukina’s waist and pulled her in again.

“H-Hazawa-san?” Yukina’s eyes widened, slightly shocked by Tsugumi’s actions.

“I...I actually wanna tell you something…”

“Huh?” Yukina could feel her heart racing and her temples pounding furiously. 

Without warning, Tsugumi leaned in and planted her lips on Yukina's. Yukina didn’t know how to react and just stood frozen on the spot. Tsugumi pulled away, her face was bright red now.

“I-I am sorry!!!” Tsugumi realised she had done something rash and irreversible. She contemplated whether to run or act like nothing had happened. She chose the former. However, before she could turn around, Yukina went in to kiss her this time. Tsugumi kissed back. Their lips merged as one and their tongues danced with each other. Yukina gently caressed Tsugumi’s chin while Tsugumi’s hand instinctively wrapped around Yukina’s waist. 

After a good minute, they separated. A thin line of saliva formed between their tongues. They both stared at each other silently and then burst out in soft giggles. 

“Hazawa-san-”

“Please call me Tsugumi!”

“Tsugumi-san, I...enjoyed that.”

“M-me too, ehehehe…” Tsugumi brought a finger to her lips and looked away bashfully.

“So… this is official for us?” Yukina tilted her head. 

“M-Mhm!” Tsugumi nodded. 

“Gay!” Moca called out loudly beside the pair.

“Moca-chan!” Tsugumi’s blush getting more intense.

“You’re gay too.” Yukina frowned slightly at the girl who had interrupted the soft moment between her and Tsugumi.

“I am too!” said Ako, “Moca, maybe we can do some gay things along with the dark ritual we planned.”

“Sure, sure,” Moca replied, walking off with Ako hand in hand. 

The couple wandered off to an empty part of the manor. Ako was carrying all manner of dark cloth and crystals. Meanwhile, Moca was carrying bread. Energy would be important for the dark rituals ahead.

“I think we’re safe here,” Ako whispered to Moca loudly enough that anyone in the hallway would be able to hear.

“Ok. I shall perform a small ritual to Babanbo-sama to protect us. Naturally I will have to consume some bread. Also, as the priestess, I will have to imbibe the saliva of a young girl,” Moca replied.

“Understood.”

Ako kissed Moca with deadly seriousness.

Ritual of protection performed, Ako unfurled the magical circle she had brought. She lit candles and placed them on the points of the pentagram printed on black cloth. 

  
“We need symbols of life in order for this to work. Usually, we’d use blood, but you said you prepared a substitute, Moca?” Ako asked.

“Yes.”

Moca took out five pictures of Shrek and placed them next to the candles.

“Alright. Then all we need is an item to symbolize the demon we want to summon. I heard that this red hair ribbon belonged to an actual gremlin,” Ako said, placing the item at the center of the summoning circle. 

Joining hands, Ako and Moca chanted.

“O’ dark creature of the shadows, manifest your form in front of us in all your infernal glory.”

Suddenly, the hallway shook as the magical circle started glowing. Hidden by clouds of red smoke, a small and feminine figure emerged. Moca found herself clinging to a very excited Ako as the figure spoke. 

“Nico-Nico-Nii! Does anyone need to learn how to put a smile on someone’s face? Because the universe’s number one idol and part time devil Nico is here to help for only the low, low price of your soul.”

Moca would need so much bread after this.

“You’re an idol devil? That’s so cool! Hey Moca, do you think Aya-senpai would be interested in becoming a better idol in exchange for her soul? We should tell her about this,” Ako chartered excitedly. 

  
“Hang on there, Ako, we need to read all the terms and conditions. Actually, I bet the Tsurumakis have hella good lawyers. Hey Nico-Nii, do you mind if we get legal involved.”

“Sure,” Nico replied, “I get paid by the hour so whatever.”

The three of them went off to search for the Tsurumaki heiress. 

* * *

Noticing the pair leaving the room, Ran attempted to pry the gyaru’s arms off her shoulder, to no avail. “L-L-Lisa… You're a bit too touchy…” 

Hearing this, Lisa merely tightened her already iron-tight grip onto Ran, smirking in delight. 

“ _ Lisa?  _ Ran-chan, since when did we get so close~?” Replying in a teasing manner, Lisa’s face was plastered with a grin, trying to get the best out of this moment.

Realising the pickle that she got herself into, Ran began to look downwards to the floor, hiding her increasingly reddening face. “I- _ Imai-san, _ your face is too close, it's getting really hot and I’m-” 

Before she was able to finish her sentence, Ran’s words were thrown into the wind as Lisa proceeded to use her free right arm to squish Ran’s supple cheeks, continued to play with the flustered girl, finding pure joy in every second of her playful attack. 

“Eh? Ran-chan, keep calling me by my first name would ya?” Hearing the change of honorific, Lisa switched her tone to sound dejected. Obviously this was a ploy to bring out Ran’s more caring side. Ran took the bait quite quickly. 

“Ah- No no no, don’t cry Lisa-!” In a panicked state, Ran attempted to pat Lisa’s head as a comforting act. As she ran her palm across Lisa’s silky hair, Ran was unaware that her face was reddening till it matched colours with the streak in her hair. 

“Whoah, I’ve never seen Ran look that red before!” Moca called out, accompanied by Ako and a strange woman with twin tails that looked vaguely familiar.

“Yeah!” Ako exclaimed, “As red as - uh, Nico-nii, is hellfire that color?” 

“Common misconception. Hellfire is hot enough to be blue. But that is a pretty red face. It reminds me of my girlfriend’s favorite snack,” the mysterious twin tailed woman said.

“Re-Red?!?!” Ran’s voice went up to falsetto as she responded to the trio’s words, shaking her head vigorously. 

All the while, Lisa’s face inched closer and closer towards Ran, priming herself in preparation for what she considered to be her most mischievous act of the night. Using Ran’s obliviousness to her current status, Lisa went from inching closer slowly to practically lunging herself at the vocalist, embracing her in an airtight hug while she planted a kiss on Ran’s cheek. 

“Eheheh, didn’t expect that, didn’t ya, Ran-chan~?” Lisa then nuzzled herself onto Ran’s neck, rubbing her cheeks onto Ran, which made her face turn into a tomato. Lisa took in all of Ran’s scent like an animal marking their mate, then hummed in pure delight as she finally let go of the now crimson-red Ran, giggling to herself at what she had caused.

“Lisa…” Ran could not find the words to describe what she felt currently, being too embarrassed at Lisa’s shameless act of affection yet wanting just a little more of it. On the other hand, Lisa had a sly grin pasted onto her spotless face, giving Ran a playful look of satisfaction as she turned away for a second, walking towards a table of refreshments. 

“Eh? Lisa, what are you grabbing?” Ran queried the gyaru, her demeanor calming down enough to enable her to be capable of speech.

“I'm just gonna grab some food, want any Ran-chan?” Lisa replied Ran, signalling to Ran to come over to the table. Seeing this, Ran paced towards Lisa’s side, taking a look at the abundance of food in front of her.

Parfaits, buns, eclairs, Ran admired the myriad of snacks, finding it difficult to select just a few of these scrumptious treats. Meanwhile, Lisa grabbed two paper plates, one for each of them. She then grabbed a choco cornet and placed it on her plate, glancing at Ran to see what she picks. 

Ran, on the other hand, was still quite indecisive on what she wanted, her face wrinkling displaying this. Seeing this as another opportunity to tease Ran, Lisa smirked once again, using her free hand to snag an eclair from the table, proceeding to position it right in front of Ran’s mouth. The eclair grazed Ran’s lips slightly, making the vocalist jerk up in a sudden reaction. 

“L-Lisa?! What are you doing!?!” Ran shifted herself backwards by a little, taken aback by the gyaru’s forward actions. 

“Well… You look like you could use some  _ help  _ in choosing what to eat.” Lisa’s voice was a mixture of her previous mischief and a tint of affection, as she dangled the poor eclair around Ran’s soft lips.

“I appreciate your help Lisa, but…” Ran was cut off yet again by Lisa, who had puppy dog eyes, practically begging Ran to try the eclair.

“Fine fine… I’ll take a bite, alright?” Giving in to Lisa’s antics. In response, Lisa let out another hum of satisfaction, cheekily smiling at the sight of Ran. 

* * *

Tomoe walked around the party to look for Ako after she got dragged along by Moca. 

“I swear to god if Moca lays a hand on her I’m going to-” 

Before she could finish grumbling she felt something bump into chest. She looked down and saw red stains on her clothes. She looked back up to see the girl she bumped into, it was Rimi. 

“Tomoe-chan! Oh no, I’m so sorry!” Rimi panicked and took out her handkerchief. She furiously started rubbing Tomoe’s clothing, rubbing away the juice from her clothes. 

When Rimi’s hands reached Tomoe’s stomach her jaw dropped and her hand stopped. What was at first a cleaning motion changed into feeling the drummer’s stomach. 

“Rimi?” 

“Hard abs.” She muttered to herself. 

“What?” Tomoe asked with a confused look on her face. 

“What? Oh! I’m sorry, I spilled a drink on your costume! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Rimi bowed.

“Ahaha, It’s fine don’t worry about it-” 

Before she could finish she remembered the creepy dark hallway she hadn't looked at because she was scared of going alone. 

Tomoe wasn’t the one to brag about how brave she was, but she certainly wouldn’t be asking help from any of the Afterglow members remembering the last time they were in a scary situation. 

“Actually, do you mind going with me somewhere?” 

Rimi tilted her head at first but nodded in the end, “Yes! I’ll go anywhere you want me to!” 

Tomoe blushed at Rimi’s willingness to go. Had she not been stared daggers at by Saaya the last time she was too friendly with Rimi at the bakery, she probably would have already made a move on the smaller girl. 

“Great! Let’s go now then. It’s this way!” Tomoe pointed at the dark hallway and led the way. 

* * *

CRASH

“UWAH!” Tomoe screamed and hid behind Rimi. 

Not long after they had stepped foot into the dark hallway Rimi had taken the lead. Tomoe had been quietly following her while holding her hand. 

“Tomoe-chan, that was nothing, it’s okay.” The smaller girl comforted while patting her head. She was still standing strong in the darkness with only the moonlight from outside illuminating the hallway. 

“Weird though, why doesn’t this hallway have any lights?” 

Rimi put her hands on her chin and thought to herself, “Maybe this is a separate reality, and we may not be able to get out.” 

“Rimi!” Tomoe snapped at the girls outrageous claims. 

Rimi let out a giggle, “Kidding! I asked the black suits earlier and they said it’s to make sure the mansion’s power doesn’t go out. They had to ration for power since the party isn’t anywhere near here they thought it would be okay to just turn the power off.” 

Tomoe let out a breath of relief. So the hallway ISN’T haunted. Yeah she knew that. Of course it wasn’t! With her new found reassurance, she stood up tall and went in front of Rimi, “Come on Rimi let’s go look for Ako and Moca.” 

Rimi smiled at Tomoe’s new found confidence. She was glad that her lie worked. She only lied about half-way anyway. She did ask the suits about why the lights are out, but even they didn’t know why. So she walked calmly, behind Tomoe, vigilantly watching for any less than normal activity through the hallway, and marking their way back. 

They had been walking for quite a while now and Tomoe was getting skeptical. Did Ako and Moca really go through this hallway? Just as she was about to go back she saw a shadow resembling Ako. 

“Ako!” Tomoe yelled and ran after the shadow. 

Rimi realized what was going on and pulled on Tomoe’s hand, “Rimi? Let me go!” 

Rimi didn’t say a word and dragged Tomoe back to the way they came in, “Tomoe-chan, that’s not Ako! I don’t know how but we really are in a different place, come on we need to get out of here!” 

Tomoe was shocked and followed Rimi without a word. She felt her legs get heavier and the air getting colder. Her vision was blurry and she felt like she was seeing mist all around her. 

Just as she felt her head going in the clouds, she heard a thud. Rimi fell to the floor, having a coughing fit as she tried to get back up on her feet. 

“Rimi are you okay?” Tomoe kneeled down and checked on Rimi. 

“Follow, red line” Rimi said in between her coughs, “Get out of here, hurry.” 

“What about you? Can you stand?” 

Rimi gathered all her strength to get back on her feet, and she immediately fell back on the floor. 

“Can’t be helped then. Hang on!” Tomoe stood up and picked up Rimi off her feet. She carried Rimi and followed the markings Rimi had made beforehand. 

Rimi had her eyes around Tomoe’s neck as she tried to control her breathing. After running for a while Rimi realized that Tomoe’s breathing had also gotten ragged. ‘The mist is going to get to her too.’ 

Just as Rimi noticed the halfway point of her markings she realized the two of them couldn’t make it. 

“T-Tomoe-chan, go into one of the rooms.” 

“What? Are you sure we’re almost there!” Just as Tomoe said that she reeled over and almost fell, barely managing to catch herself and Rimi. 

Rimi went down from Tomoe’s hand and tapped her on her shoulder. 

“We need to go in, hurry.” 

Tomoe just nodded as she let herself get helped by Rimi. 

The two of them managed to get into a room. It was a gothic styled room with a big king sized curtain bed in the middle of the room. Rimi dragged the both of them to the bed and she just threw the both of them onto it. 

The two of them were panting madly. Tomoe could feel her vision blurring, when suddenly she felt a weight on her stomach. Rimi was straddling her with both her hands slammed beside her head. 

“R-Rimi?” 

“Tomoe-chan I’m sorry I’ll explain later.” 

“Wh-” Without even getting her question out she could feel Rimi slamming her lips onto hers. Her body wasn’t able to react and she felt like Rimi was sucking the air out of her lungs. When she felt like she was running out of air, Rimi let go and breathed out all the air she just inhaled. 

Tomoe could see thick mist coming out of her mouth. And when the mist was about to stop coming out Rimi hit her chest with and coughed out a thick gray mist. Rimi keeled over and collapsed on top of Tomoe, breathing heavily. 

The two of them were gasping for air. After a while, the two of them were able to get their breathing back to normal. Rimi got off Tomoe and laid next to her. Both of them stared at the ceiling, hazed and tired. 

“So-sorry about that, Tomoe-chan. I had to do that to you so you don’t drift off and get taken by the mist, I had to take it out of you.” Rimi explained weakly. 

“N-No is all right! You just caught me by surprise.” Tomoe answered and gulped. 

Tomoe felt warmth on top of her hand. She looked down to see Rimi trying to hold her hand. She grabbed her hand and they laid down in silence. 

* * *

As everything else transpired around them, Sayo and Chisato stood in the corner of the room, exchanging glances with each other. What had started as a halloween themed dog walk had evolved into… whatever was happening around them. Neither of them were dressed for the occasion, their thick coats prioritising the cold air of the night over the halloween festivities. The only one who was dressed properly was the golden retriever sitting patiently between them. As a result, he was having the most fun out of the trio.

A pair of cat ears were the only halloween themed decoration that the pair could find on short notice for Leon. Even then, the blackness of the ears clashed with his golden coat when placed on top of his head. Whether this was the reason why Leon was so excited remained a mystery as he wagged his tail at passers by, earning a stroke from most of them. Sayo considered it a marvel that Chisato was able to keep Leon from bouncing around the walls, which served as a reminder not to get on Chisato’s bad side.

Sayo anxiously rubbed her hands together as she stood awkwardly. If the carnage of the earlier demonic ritual (or whatever it was) was anything to go by, the energy of the event was too much for her taste. “Shirasagi-san, it's been about half an hour now. Do you want to go back?”

“No.”

“N-No?!” Sayo grumbled, the firmness of her tone crumbling under Chisato’s harsh gaze. “It's just that… we kind of stick out here. Neither of us are dressed up for this.”

“That’s not entirely true.” Chisato replied bluntly. “Leon is dressed for the part!” There was a sense of excitement in her voice that Sayo took a few seconds to appreciate.

“I suppose… I suppose he is.”

“Take a closer look at this Sayo-chan.  _ Over here Leon~! _ ” She beckoned Leon over, who whipped his face around hoping for treats. He would have to make do with Chisato’s appreciation instead. “Look at his face! Look at his face and tell me he's not having the time of his life!”

As if expecting an answer himself, Leon turned to face Sayo with his brilliant black eyes, his warm breath gracing her face. If his wide open mouth could be taken as a smile it was one of the biggest smiles Sayo had seen. “He really does look like he’s having the time of his life. Though, do you think he would be happier if he could walk around and see people?”

“I suppose he would be, but I have no way to tell if people here are scared of dogs or not.” Chisato countered.

“That’s a very good point Shirasagi-san. I just feel like it would be better for him if we could walk around. Why don’t we take a walk around the mansion? I’m sure any walk would be better than the… ‘stand’ we’re currently giving him.”

“Nope.” Chisato disagreed immediately. Her eyes turned down towards the floor. “We’re close to the entrance here.”

“Shirasagi-san…” Sayo leaned in closer to Chisato in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. “Be honest with me. Are you scared of getting lost here?”

Chisato gave herself a few silent seconds to gather her thoughts, keeping her eyes away from Sayo’s questioning gaze. “I got lost with Leon a few weeks ago. I just… don’t want a repeat of that.”

“Wherever you go, I’ll make sure you don’t get lost.” Sayo comforted. “I’m sure Leon will do the same no matter what.”

“I think you’re right.” Chisato admitted, meeting Sayo’s eyes with her own. “I’m sorry for not trusting in you more. I’m sorry for not trusting in Leon either, especially after I’ve just sung his praises.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind.” Sayo chuckled. “Shall we go then? We could walk somewhere else or just stroll around the mansion?”

Suddenly, the couple heard a loud commotion start. The other party guests seemed to be moving closer to the center of the main hall. Just above the chatter, they could barely hear, “Welcome to a Very Special Nico-Nico-Live just for you. Are you ready? If you are, then put a Nico-Nico smile on your face.”

Chisato’s eyes widened upon seeing the twin-tailed girl in the centre of the main hall, but narrowed again a few seconds later. “I think I recognise that girl over there.”

Sayo tilted her head curiously. “You do? Is she an idol you know?”

“Something like that. Can we take Leon over there?”

“Sure thing, but I figured you were more interested in going elsewhere. Are you a fan of this girl?”

“Nope. I just want to take Leon over there.” Chisato finished with a hint of finalty. She moved away from the wall and pulled Leon along before Sayo could protest.

“I suppose… that’s what we’re doing then.” she sighed as she started to follow Chisato.

* * *

Rinko watched the girls talk amongst themselves as she stayed beside Aya. She was slowly getting used to crowds but she wasn’t too fond of huge gatherings such as this and planned on staying at home, but she was convinced by the idol to join her in the gathering. Aya was humming a song while occasionally tapping her foot at the ground.

“Maruyama-san, do you.. Want some..? You’ve been.. Humming for a while.” She moved the juice she was drinking over to her. “Oh, thanks Rinko-chan.. Hehe, I didn’t actually notice..”

Aya smiled at the quiet girl as she sipped the juice she had. “Rinko-chan, are you sure you’re fine with coming here? You don’t have to join if you’re uncomfortable..”

“N-No it’s okay Maruyama-san..!” She waved her hands in front of her before whispering to her. “I-It’ll.. Be fine as.. Long as you’re here..” A faint blush can be seen on Rinko’s face before she looked away to hide it. “A-Ahaha.. T-That’s good.” There was also a blush on Aya’s face as she smiled.

The two were away from the crowd of girls and as they were both standing Aya noticed a familiar looking idol at the stage. “Huh? Isn’t that..?”

Rinko followed Aya’s gaze and tilted her head in slight confusion. “You know her, Maruyama-san..?”

“Yeah..! It’s Nico! She’s a really well known idol!” Aya answered. She almost couldn’t contain her excitement seeing  _ the  _ Yazawa Nico there. “She seems to be setting a concert here too! Why don’t we join, Rinko-chan?”

“E-Eh!? W-Will that be alright for her..?” Rinko asked, looking a bit worried about intruding on Nico’s concert. 

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind! Also, we’ll just be her backups at the stage. I’ll stay close to you when it starts alright?” Aya gently held Rinko’s hands. “You’ll play your keyboard and I’ll dance with her, okay?”

Rinko slightly nodded as Aya smiled and ran to the stage that Nico was on to be her backup dancer.

* * *

Of the assignments Nico had had, this one wasn’t too bad. She’d gotten a bunch of snacks, signed contracts all formal-like with lawyers, and even got to hold a concert. She had a vague feeling that her soul contracts would end up being unpaid some way or another, but that was Nozomi’s problem, not hers.

Nico sang Trouble Busters busters to one of the most lively audiences she’d ever had. About 200% of that liveliness came from one particular blond girl who was doing backflips, but whatever. She even had backup dancers! 

Shirokane Rinko was a pretty well known keyboardist in the industry these days, and Nico was surprised that she’d agreed to dance on stage. Aya… was an idol Nico was learning about. She admired the young girl’s spirit a lot, if not necessarily her competency.

Enjoying the cheers of the girls in front of her, Nico spent some of the best “sales pitching time” of her life.

* * *

“That girl’s pretty good, isn’t she?” Lisa commented to Ran, who was watching the performance with much intent. 

“Yeah, the way she dances is… Pretty nice…” Not knowing how to compliment well, Ran simply stood there, eyes gazing at Nico. 

“Mouu… Y’know, I'm in the dance club too, so maybe I can…” 

Getting a little jealous from Ran’s interest in Nico, Lisa attempted to flaunt herself a little by showing off. In response, Ran tilted her head sideways to look at the gyaru, chuckling to herself at Lisa’s actions.

“You don’t have to show off to me to get my attention, Lisa.” Ran responded, smirking at Lisa’s adorable attempt. Seeing this, Lisa’s face lit in delight, immediately snapping her attention straight to Ran. 

“Ooohh!! I see Ran-chan’s learning how to flirt.” Lisa’s tone was fluctuating, simultaneously sounding impressed and flustered. Seeing her not-girlfriend acting like this gave Ran a sort of confidence boost in her actions. Maybe she didn’t have to be tsun-tsun outside after all.

Lisa then began to imitate Nico’s movements in a playful attempt to impress Ran, only to have Ran’s face become brushed with pink. 

“I-I told you to stop it-!” Ran hid her blushing face from Lisa, burying it into her right elbow. She then took a few steps away from the dancing bassist, distancing herself in a manner that screamed “I do not know her”. However, this proved to be fruitless as Lisa took notice of Ran’s behaviour immediately. 

“Oii! Lisa!!!” Ran then tried to make a dash and an exit, shifting herself into a running stance to prepare her escape from the flirtatious gyaru. Noticing this, Lisa began to chase Ran, her physique boosting her and allowing her to capture the escaping vocalist. Lisa then wasted no time into showering Ran in love, glomping her down with a rather large hug. 

“You're hopeless, aren’t you…” Ran sighed in defeat, allowing her to be embraced in Lisa’s arms. Lisa took this quite fondly, puffing her chest up in a proud display of achievement. 

“Yahoo~ Looks like I managed to break the tsundere, didn’t I?” Lisa commented on their current situation, causing Ran to snicker a little, though her face was flushed red from being called out.

“I-Im… Im not a tsundere…” 

* * *

  
  


Yukina looked up to see Nico performing on stage, staring rather intently.

“She looks vaguely familiar…” Yukina crossed her arms and placed a finger on her chin.

“You know her?” Tsugumi leaned closer towards Yukina and asked curiously. She was hugging Yukina’s arm.

“I saw her at a music convention before. She was kinda popular… many people were taking photos with her. Mu...? Muse...? I think that was the name of her group…” Yukina tried to recall the scene. 

“Wow, that’s so cool! But why would she be here though?”

“I am not sure. Someone must have invited her. Maybe Tsurumaki-san hired her?”

“Kokoro-chan does seem like she has the ability to do that…” The two oblivious dummies didn’t know that Nico was summoned by Ako and Moca’s kiss.

* * *

Moca had made sure to bring Ako to a secluded spot to watch the concert. Who knew what Tomoe would do if she saw them cuddling? Of course, it was hard to cuddle Ako with how much moving and cheering she was doing, and it wasn’t helping them stay hidden, either, but Moca liked that eager and excited part of her.

“Wow, I was kinda worried that Nico wasn’t going to be very good, but she’s a pretty fun idol to watch,” Ako said while sitting on Moca’s lap.

“Yeah.”

As Nico finished one of her songs, Ako settled down to cuddle Moca back.

“This next song isn’t actually mine, but was originally sung by an idiot couple I know very well,” the idol announced, “Yume no meiro…”

Even if Moca didn’t know Nico, she definitely knew this song. It was right on the top of her playlist when she’d just entered puberty and discovered how much she liked girls. And it was inspiring some very specific feelings in her. 

“Hey Ako, you said you wanted to do some gay stuff, right? This song is basically the lesbian anthem, so wanna make out?”

  
“Yeah!”

Moca wasn’t really sure what her relationship with Ako actually was. They’d smooched a couple of times, but tonight was basically the closest they’d got to a date and Ako hadn’t ever called Moca her girlfriend. 

But as she enjoyed Ako’s lips on her own, holding the drummer close, Moca decided that Ako’s girlfriend was something she very much wanted to be. She’d ask in words after a bit more smooching, but for now she hoped her feelings were getting through in the form of kisses.

If she was understanding Ako’s kisses right, the younger girl would be glad to have her. 

* * *

Tomoe sat on the bed, Rimi beside her, with conflicted feelings. They had to get out of wherever they’d landed up in, and with the mist outside, the atmosphere of the room was starting to get suffocating. But on the other hand, Rimi was here, and that made it a little bit tolerable.

“Are you feeling any better now?” Tomoe asked the bassist, concerned. She still wasn’t quite sure what exactly this mist was, but Rimi sucking it out of her couldn’t have been great for both their healths.

“Yeah… It’s really nice when you hold me like this,” Rimi admitted.

“How did you know the mist was dangerous, anyway?”

  
“I’ve seen enough horror movies with that kind of plot, is all.”

“Do those horror movies have any solutions to them?”

“They’re different in each one. And they don’t work half the time,” She said the last part in a quiet voice. 

Tomoe’s eyes widened in horror, and started talking to herself, “Who’s going to take care of Ako if I don’t get back… I’ll miss her so much… Afterglow, too. And I know how much you’ll miss chocolate coronets.”

“If those were all I was worried about… your kisses are just as sweet Tomoe.”

“So when you kissed me, it wasn’t just CPR? You really do like me that way? Because, uh, I think you’re a pretty swell girl, too.”

“I guess we’re girlfriends then… Kasumi would be so happy to know I’m finally dating my crush.”

“Himari would have been excited too. Hey, if we don’t get out of here alive… Do you maybe want to…”

“No. I want our first time to be out of love, not fear. We’ll do this together, Tomoe.”

And they did. They scrounged every corner of the room for clues, opening every dresser and drawer despite the fear of what might lurk inside. In the end, they found a single piece of paper. 

“The only respite from the poison is true love’s kiss. Do you think our love counts?” Tomoe asked her new girlfriend.

“If it didn’t, I probably wouldn’t be alive,” Rimi replied. 

They shared a single passionate kiss, and opened the door. The mist surrounded them, but it didn’t invade their lungs. They ran towards the light at the end of the hallway, Tomoe picking up Rimi when her legs no longer worked.

And eventually, they did it. The mist disappeared, replaced by the sound of an idol singing and the voices of their friends cheering.

The couple collapsed to the floor in relief, kissing each other once more.

But Tomoe’s relief didn’t last all that long, because right in her line of sight, a certain friend of hers was having a kiss. A kiss with her precious and innocent little sister.

That night, Tomoe would play the part of both horror movie victim and horror movie monster.

* * *

As the concert concluded, Sayo noticed Chisato starting to make her way towards the stage. If she was trying to be stealthy, her plans were being foiled by an unsuspecting Leon, who didn’t get the memo on where Chisato was going.

“Shirasagi-san? Where are you going?”

Chisato froze for a few seconds before pivoting around to face Sayo. “Be quiet!” Chisato hushed. “I don’t want to draw any attention to myself.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I’m going backstage! I want to see that girl who performed!”

“I can understand that. One idol talking to another could be a valuable source of experience.”

“Keep it quiet and stay close.” Chisato snapped.

She continued to lead Sayo and Leon towards the backstage entrance. When she reached the door, she looked all around her to make sure that no one was focusing on her. Luckily, everyone was still basking in the afterglow of the concert, so their eyes weren’t on her. Her hand sheepishly made its way towards the metal handle, and once it was close Chisato took a deep breath, grasped it firmly and pushed it down.

The door opened to a backstage room that was empty save for one person. The black haired performer sat in front of a mirror as she fixed her makeup. Her and Chisato’s eyes both widened in unison as they recognised each other, but Chisato narrowed hers again pretty quickly.

“Oh my god! Are you Chisato-chan from Pastel Palettes?!” Nico yelled, jumping straight out of her seat. This turned out to be a move that really excited Leon, though Chisato kept an iron grip on his lead.

“I am. You are Nico Yazawa from μ’s, correct?” Chisato was more reserved than Nico, but Sayo could see her trembling slightly.

“The one and only!” Nico moved to stand opposite Chisato, ignoring Leon in a move she would have found insulting were she not speaking to Nico Yazawa. 

“I… thought it would be productive for us to talk, considering we are both ido-”

“Shirasagi-san! I think I recognise this girl. If my memory serves me right, you have a small corner of your room dedicated to her.”

Chisato immediately doubled over in embarrassment, almost dropping Leon’s lead in her failed attempt to hide her blush. “S-Sayo-chan?!”

Nico gasped, cupping Chisato’s hands in her own. “Oh my gosh! I can’t believe the famous Chisato Shirasagi is a fan of mine! I love all four members of Pastel Palettes, but you’ve always been my favorite!”

Chisato adopted her infamous tight lipped smile and narrowed her eyes, prompting Sayo to take a hurried step back and hide behind the door. “Four?” 

“Oh! I’ve got the best idea Chisato-chan! We should exchange autographs! Let me go get a pen and some paper for us!” From the way Chisato’s body relaxed after hearing about the autograph, Sayo inferred that it was what she was wanting all along, though she daren’t ask Chisato to confirm whether this was the case. 

After returning with the necessary equipment, Nico and Chisato both took turns signing a piece of paper each. Chisato’s eyes brightened as she grasped the paper with both of her hands.

* * *

“Yukina-senpai, did you enjoy the party tonight?”

“Certainly with your company.” Yukina replied with a small smile.

“Eh?” Tsugumi covered her face, “you’re making me blush…”

“Fufu.” Yukina giggled. She raised her arms to peel Tsugumi’s hands away from her face and gently squeezed Tsugumi’s hand. Under the moonlight, Yukina’s silver hair was almost glowing while Tsugumi’s brown eyes reflected the moonlight. Both Yukina and Tsugumi stared silently at each other, taking in each other’s facial features.

Then, with silent communication, both of them pursed their lips and leaned in towards each other. Once again, for the third time tonight, they kissed. Tsugumi hugged Yukina’s waist while Yukina wrapped her arms around Tsugumi’s neck. It was as if the night had only the two of them. It was their world.


End file.
